


in the meantime

by 2liga



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, I'm so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2liga/pseuds/2liga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dybala has been flirting with Gigi since he’d first transferred to Juve, and Gigi knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the meantime

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME JUST START OUT BY SAYING LOOK...LOOK
> 
> I HAVE NEEDS OKAY
> 
>  
> 
>    
> the person responsible for the 'paulo dybala sleeps around with older men' headcanon...you know exactly who you are and you need to apologise to me and to everyone involved

 

 

 

Dybala has been flirting with Gigi since he’d first transferred to Juve, and Gigi knows. He’s not being terribly subtle about it, but even if he were trying to be Gigi would still know. There’s something in Paulo’s eyes, something about the way he smirks and sits with his legs spread that reminds Gigi of himself when he was younger. Paulo presents himself like he’s constantly on the look-out for sex. He’s wry and surprisingly sarcastic and Gigi likes him a lot, but he’s also calculatedly soft at times. Paulo knows exactly what he’s doing, almost impressively so.

So Gigi accepts it and waits, because he knows that eventually they will come to a point where if Paulo’s serious about what he wants he’ll ask for it, and Gigi’s not about to proposition a twenty-one year old _kid,_ no matter how much Paulo licks his lips and smoulders.

He’s right, of course, and one day after practice Paulo practically traps him in the dressing room, chattering on about something or other until the last of the team has left before standing up from the bench where they’ve been sitting and slinging a leg over Gigi’s so that he’s straddling his lap. Paulo doesn’t sit, allowing Gigi space to pull away if he wants to, and when Gigi doesn’t move Paulo looks at him almost accusingly from under his dark lashes, his sharply attractive face pulled down into a pout. “Capi, honestly,” he says and his voice is exasperated, “when are you just going to fuck me already?”

Gigi raises an eyebrow amusedly. “Oh? Is that what you want? Not very patient are you, Paulino.”

Paulo rolls his eyes. “I’ve been patient for _weeks_ , what does a guy have to do to suck some cock around here?”

“Is that what you’re thinking? You should have just said,” Gigi says, voice low and teasing. He rests his hands on either side of Paulo’s hips, splaying his fingers across the soft material of Paulo’s training shorts, just brushing the curve of Paulo’s ass. “Sit.”

Paulo obediently sits, letting his knees knock against the bench as he slides closer to Gigi, grinding slightly down in his lap. Gigi tamps down his steadily growing arousal, trying to ignore the way Paulo’s ass fits so nicely in between his thighs. He’s going to play it safe with this one, really.

That being said, he can’t quite help lifting his hips ever so slightly, bucking Paulo just enough to make the kid bite his lip, eyes dark, needy. “Do you want that?” Gigi says lowly, leaning forward to breathe into Paulo’s ear. He reaches around to grab Paulo’s ass and shove him up higher on his lap, knowing that Paulo can feel the shape of his erection through his shorts.

Okay, maybe he’s just going to go for it after all.

“Yeah, _god_ , Capi-” Paulo starts to tug at the waistband of his own shorts but Gigi stops him. “Oh no, Paulino, not today. I’m not going to fuck you today.”

Paulo frowns. “Why not?”

Gigi grins at him, amused. “Why am I not going to fuck you here in the locker room, where the best thing for lube might be the admittedly copious hair gel lying about and I don’t have a condom? You answer that.”

“I can take it,” Paulo argues. “Capi, I promise. It’s not like this is my first time or anything.”

Here Gigi allows himself a moment of personal weakness. “Oh, I don’t doubt that you’ve been with other men-” he really, really doesn’t doubt it- “but carino, you’ve never been with _me.”_ He enjoys the second of conflict on Paulo’s face as he clearly struggles between trying not to laugh at the blatant posturing and being turned on by it nonetheless.

“So,” Gigi continues, still grinning, “if you really want, Paulo, you can get on your knees and suck me off, or you can try your luck with someone else letting you sit on their dick first time out of the gate.”

Paulo doesn’t need more prompting than that. He slips himself off of Gigi’s lap and kneels down between his legs. “Well okay, Capi.” He looks up expectantly, slightly sarcastically. “Should I just go for it or are you gonna jerk me around some more?”

“No need to get snippy, Paulino,” Gigi smirks. “Maybe I’ll change my mind about letting a tongue that sharp anywhere near me.” But he’s already lifting his hips to slide his shorts and briefs down, hard cock springing free to rest, erect, against his stomach. Paulo watches his movements and actually licks his lips, eyes nearly black.

“Okay,” Paulo says, shuffling forward, his nose a few scant inches from the base of Gigi’s cock, “but by the time I’m through you’re gonna want to schedule a date when you can take your time.” He rests a hand against Gigi’s balls, cradling him in his palm, and noses against the shaft. “When you can slick me up and really fuck me, hmm?” he licks a long stripe up the underside of Gigi’s cock, from the base to the tip, before pushing it slowly into his mouth. Gigi doesn’t try to repress his shiver. Shit, but Paulo knows what he’s doing.

Paulo pulls off the head with an obscene sound, lips already shiny with spit. “But for now if you wanna play slow...I can do that.” He sounds ridiculous, talking as though Gigi is some delicate spring flower that he’s wooing instead of a fully capable professional athlete, but it works. Fuck. He takes Gigi back into his mouth. Gigi leans back against the lockers, tangling a hand lazily in Paulo’s hair. Paulo visibly quivers and Gigi gives an experimental twist of his hand, pulling at Paulo’s hair just to the point where he suspects it begins to hurt. He’s rewarded with a choked moan, and an increased pace as Paulo bobs on his cock, lips swollen and eyes watering as Gigi drags him closer.

There’s something filthily quintessential about getting an illicit blowjob from a kid sixteen years his junior in an empty locker room. It’s good, too. Paulo’s nose brushes against Gigi’s lower belly as he takes him full into his mouth, and then Gigi can only warn Paulo enough to tug harshly on his hair before he’s coming, spilling down Paulo’s eager throat.

Paulo is panting slightly when he pulls away, come and saliva on his red lips. His eyes are slightly dazed and Gigi can see his erection tenting his shorts, untended to.

“Touch yourself,” Gigi orders silkily. “I want to see you get off.”

He watches as Paulo pushes his shorts down and wraps his fingers around his dick, precome smearing his hand and easing the motion. He only has to pump himself a few times before he’s coming with a small moan, spilling all over his fist, hips jumping unbidden, seeking friction that wasn’t there where he’s kneeling on the tiles.

Gigi reaches forward and slides his thumb over Paulo’s bottom lip. Paulo opens his mouth slightly, almost automatically. “You liked that, did you?” Gigi murmurs, letting the afterglow do the talking for him.

Paulo grins, lazily swiping Gigi’s thumb with the tip of his tongue. He looks just about the picture of debauchery. “Picked up on that, did _you_?”

“Don’t backtalk me,” Gigi says, mock scolding. He reaches down and tugs Paulo up for a kiss. “Be polite. But I think I am going to schedule in a time to- what was it you said? Slick you up and really fuck you?”

Paulo shivers delightfully. “Yeah,” he says, a little breathlessly. “So what’s your free time looking like?”

 

 

 


End file.
